Napayshni (SPH!AU)
Carlisle Napayshni Murphy (1969) is the childhood friend of Johnny Hawkins, co-founder of Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals as well as father of Darren Murphy. After graduating college Carlisle and Johnny started their own company together, the Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals. The two friends struggled a few years before their business took root, but it grew tremendously over the years into the great world-known corporation it is today, making a profit of several millions a year. The Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals is a leading name in the charity world. Sending medicine of several millions of dollars a year to third-world countries, as well as holding and encourage charity events for further medicine development and shipments. The two men remained best friends through their adult years until Carlisle's untimely death. Background Early life Carlisle was born in New York in late 1969, a single child to a older couple of an Caucasian father and a native American mother. Carlisle developed asthma and allergies when he was a little kid and needed glasses since he was very small. His parents were therefore overprotective of their little boy. When it was time for Carlisle to start kindergarten he wasn't ready and his parents decided to wait an extra year for little Carl. It made him however feel extremely insecure on his first day there, being one year, or with a few kids two years, older than everyone else, but it didn't take long before little six year old Johnny had loudly proclaimed the two of them 'BEST FRIENDS'. Carlisle's parents were a little against little rambunctious Johnny at first, with his Irish blood and fiery temperament and all, but eventually warmed up over the years when they saw how close the two were and actually how good they were to each other. Carlisle kept Johnny grounded over his more aggressive outburst during the teenage years and Johnny practically forced Carlisle out of his social shell and extreme shyness, dragging him around to constant parties and other social situations Carlisle preferred to stay away from. Growing-up years The two boys remained best friends, all through their school years and after their graduation and even through their adult years and together they built their company, with Johnny's business mind and Carl's mind for science. As Johnny fell in love with his girlfriend Skye, and the couple had to choose between their family or their relationship, Carlisle supported Johnny fully in his choice of turning away from his family. And as Johnny were disowned and thrown out of his parents' house as a result, Carlisle's parents gladly opened up their home for his friend to stay in as long as Johnny needed. Carlisle's parents generously adopting Johnny as a son in everything but in name. Later years After graduating college Carlisle co-created Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals together with his best friend Carlisle Murphy. They struggled a few years before their business grew into the world-known corporation it's later known as, Johnny and Skye during that time marrying, having a son and moving to the smaller town of Ridgewood, New Jersey. Carlisle continues his work in experimental biomedicine were he falls in love with fellow scientist, Dr. Marilee Redbird. He swoons from afar, always too shy to talk with her directly, thinking she wouldn't see his way. During one of his rantings one evening over at dinner at the Hawkins', about Marilee's work that day and her incredible mind, something Johnny have heard numerous other times, but is the first for Skye, she looks up at him, from having Justus excitedly bouncing on her lap, and asks if it's Marilee Redbird that he speaks of. Shocked by the question Carlisle can only nod. That evening, Carlisle learns that Skye and Marilee are part of the same group of extended friends. And that is when Carlisle life forward changes. Without knowing it, Skye starts planing on how she will make the two scientists begin talking, convinced that if Marilee actually will get to know Carlisle as Skye knows him, that she will fall for him. And she were right. During a setup by Skye, Carlisle stumbles into Marilee and the two of them starts talking more seriously. Marilee admitting that she always admired his work and that he seemed kind of nice, and cute. Carlisle stumbling over his words tells her about how he has always seen her brilliant mind and the way she's responsible for so much advancement in the company. Marilee, seeing the way Carlisle sees her mind before her body, falls for him, hard. They marry two years after, and welcomes their son, Darren, to the world almost nine months later to the exact date. However, before Darren has even turned one disaster strikes. One of Carlisle's closests friends, the wife of his best friend and bestman at his wedding, dies of an aneurysm unexpectedly, leaving Johnny a single father of their four-year-old son, Justus. Johnny and Justus had found her at home, and Carlisle had immediately rushed to the car when he got the call from his friend about what happened, the young boy was inconsolable as Carlisle picked him up, and took him back to his house, while Johnny followed the ambulance to the hospital, to get the news of his wife's death. The time afterward were hard for his friend as the loss of his mother gave little Justus severe panic attacks and nightmares were he wets his bed for years to come. Despite his own son being still so very little, Carlisle moved into his friend's house during the early days where he feared that Johnny would stop functioning completely. The next Christmas Johnny and his son were about to celebrate their first Christmas without Skye. Due to this, Carlisle and Marilee made the decision to come and celebrate it together with them in the Hawkins' home, but tragedy struck again as the Murphy's never arrived to the house. Wanting to surprise the Hawkins' boys Carlisle and Marilee set out on the short journey together with their son, Darren, earlier than decided, but they never arrived. On their way the family got into a car accident, Carlisle dying on impact, his wife surviving so long as the hospital but eventually succumbing to her wounds, leaving their infant son the sole survivor. Carlisle's parents had died before Darren were even born, and Marilee's parents had little contact with the family, so the young parents had made the decision as soon as Darren was born, that they wanted him to stay within the family. They wanted him with people they trusted with everything they knew, the choose Johnny and Skye Hawkins as custodians. Personality Carlisle was a kindhearted man who never thought bad of anyone. Carlisle's parents were very overprotective over their son when he was young, with his asthma and several allergies, which led him to being quite insecure. He's also very shy and not a social competent person. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Native American Category:Multiracial Category:Deceased character